<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[NV]拳交 by katakawa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936155">[NV]拳交</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2'>katakawa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>拳打南山维吉尔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[NV]拳交</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄起初百般确定维吉尔是不是真要这么做。维吉尔躺着用尾巴缠住他的大腿，尖端上 下拂过尼禄腿内侧的嫩肉。他懒洋洋问尼禄，不想的话就滚吧？<br/> 所以尼禄身体力行，抓住那根作乱的尾巴。向后把他父亲按到床上。尼禄握住尾巴根， 向上提他父亲的腰。尼禄手指挤进维吉尔臀缝，塞进一根。他有些粗暴，起初维吉尔觉得不 过小狗咬人。他等着尼禄弄舒服他再把老二塞进来。但尼禄手指塞进更多，迟迟没有挪出去 的样子。维吉尔觉得不对。 <br/>当他察觉的时候已经来不及，尼禄想要把拇指塞进来。维吉尔明白他意图，出声阻止他。 尼禄从不听话，手用力按在父亲脊椎上把他钉进床板。维吉尔被撑开，尼禄把拳头塞进来， 他握得很紧。维吉尔觉得涨，他不确定是不是被撕裂。他趴着，看不清尼禄的脸，脚掌抽筋 勾成一条线。向上诡异地弯起。“别再进来了尼禄！”维吉尔说道。<br/> 可尼禄把手送进来，填得那么满那么涨。维吉尔里面收缩挤压，这比单独插进手指或者 阴茎更加真切。尼禄有点儿暴露出恶魔那部分的本性，想要不管不顾地挤进去。但他不想捅 穿他父亲的小腹。就只好继续慢慢填。维吉尔发出难捱的叫声。不过阴茎已经出卖他的真实 感受。翘起在身下流水。体液和血算是润滑，能帮尼禄进去的容易点。他也不想跟维吉尔上 床每次都搞得这么血呼啦的。好在恶魔体质极易自愈。他知道维吉尔能挺得过去的。<br/> 尼禄把拳头挤进去，看到维吉尔穴口箍着他的手腕，他不再往里送。从里面慢慢展开手 掌，他觉得他可以摸到维吉尔的内脏。维吉尔随着他的手展开，发出更多呻吟。他额头流下 冷汗，手指几乎抓破床单，说不行，不要。但里面好热，温暖包裹尼禄。尼禄看他这样，下 腹窜过痒意。不，现在还不行。<br/> 维吉尔努力抬起腰，不想要床压迫自己的肚子。他隐约觉得下腹突出尼禄手掌的形状， 自己被揉碎成尼禄的玩具。他双腿颤抖。叫尼禄的名字。<br/> 尼禄拎起他的头，要他回过来和自己接吻。维吉尔照做。他向后仰起身子，尼禄的手又 戳到他身体里某个角度。维吉尔叫出声，牙齿划开尼禄的舌尖。血流出来，尼禄尝到血味。 又把手腕也塞进去。维吉尔张大嘴，流出眼泪，他只能强硬地要求尼禄不要再这样做。可是 声音听起来一点没有说服力。 <br/>维吉尔睁着眼，惊恐地发现蓝色的鳞甲开始在尼禄的脸上蔓延。他担心尼禄那截在他身 体里的手臂。他能感觉到鳞甲也在那上面覆盖，像某种糟糕的情趣玩具戳着他内里。<br/> 维吉尔几乎是叫骂着要尼禄拿出去。于是尼禄慢慢往外抽。又是一次折磨。手臂磨过他 的体内，维吉尔的阴茎抽搐着射精。他控制不住。直到尼禄完全拿出来。维吉尔张开腿，累 的合不上。他觉得结束了。 <br/>尼禄把手擦到他背上，又把他翻过来。这会儿维吉尔看到尼禄的魔人化消退下去。只留 下一双蓝色的翅膀。维吉尔支起腿，阴茎疲软。他看起来丢人至极，完全是一副被草开屁眼 要生产的模样。他不想让尼禄看，于是呵斥尼禄转过去避开。<br/> 但是尼禄说不行。他扑上去，人类的双手按住父亲的身体。他挤进维吉尔的双腿之间。 维吉尔看见翼手伸向自己的屁股。他叫出声，不行，真的不行，尼禄，不。<br/> 尼禄没有退让的意思，于是维吉尔咬牙切齿。咒骂的话一句一句丢在尼禄身上。该死， 维吉尔气喘吁吁，如果你敢——<br/> 蓝色的翼手粗暴地挤进他的身体。属于魔人的特征远比人类更加狂妄。利爪握紧插进维 吉尔身体里，几乎让他以为尼禄想把整片宽大的翅膀塞进去。不等维吉尔适应，那手比阴茎 更蛮横，捣弄维吉尔的后穴。 <br/>尼禄流下汗，看上去也很卖力。他注视着维吉尔。低下身子让翼手进去得更容易些。他 的脸就贴在维吉尔的阴茎边。维吉尔绝望地发现他在儿子脸上勃起。尼禄往他顶端上吹气， 让维吉尔身体收紧。把关节粗大的手裹得更分明，体液从阴茎流出来，沾到尼禄脸上。<br/> 年长的恶魔说不清楚话，一开始推拒抗议，到后来口齿不清地叫骂，最后他张嘴吐出舌头，完全被操坏。只会喘气。他在他儿子面前抽泣，丢脸得不像话，但是没有办法。<br/> 尼禄在他身体里捣了十几下。直到闻到一股腥臭的异味，他父亲身体一歪，射出尿液， 险些弄脏他。尼禄起身把翼手从维吉尔身体里抽出来，那翅膀有自主意识似的甩甩手，挥去 上面的体液。维吉尔跟只青蛙似的张开腿摊着。身下汇聚出一滩暧昧的水渍。<br/> 好半天他回过神。尼禄看他清醒了，上去给他擦掉额头冷下来的汗水。尾巴伸出来轻轻 推开尼禄。尼禄跟犯了错似的，站在一边，说，那，我先撤了？<br/> 他向后走了两步，又感觉尾巴缠绕上他的大腿。拉住他。尖尖拂过他鼓起的胯间。你这 就要走了？维吉尔看他，冷声问道，我想你还有点小问题没有解决。 <br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>